The birth of Rinzler
by JA-307020
Summary: The action takes place in the Legacy world, shortly after CLU defeats Tron and Flynn manages to escape. The story explains how Tron ended up as Rinzler.
1. Experiments

**Note:** Given the fact that CLU is actually the digital equivalent of Flynn, it seemed logical for him to have the knowledge on how to rewrite the code. In order to avoid creating a new Abraxas, he had to watch every step of the repurposing process and stop it if the result would be a virus. That explains why he had to do it this way. Words in italics are character's thoughts.

 **Chapter 1: Experiments**

The last thing he could remember was a bright flash of light and then the darkness fell upon him. Tron had no idea where he was or how long it had passed since he saw Flynn for the last time. With a painful effort, he opened his eyes.

A yellow-lined program was standing in the middle of a room working on something. Tron could only see his back and noticed he was setting up an interface link. Behind a transparent force field, a Black Guard was standing by. In the right corner, he saw another program monitoring a control panel. He stopped for a bit and said genuinely concerned: "CLU are you sure the interface is necessary? It could seriously damage your code if handled improperly!"

 _So this is CLU!_ Tron thought and he tried to free himself. The noise alerted them and CLU turned around.

"Don't worry, those restraints were designed especially for you, my friend. But soon they won't be necessary at all…" He smiled and came closer, holding the interface connector for a final adjustment.

"Are you ready Jarvis?"

The other program nodded in agreement and pressed a few buttons on his panel.

"Remember, we must remain linked all the time. It is the only way to understand this whole process and guarantee its success on others."

CLU connected one end of the interface cable to himself while the other end was attached to a small device placed on the captive's chest. He took Tron's identity disc and held it in front while the lights were slowly dimmed. Tron's subroutines and basic instructions expanded in his hands. He could see each and every one of them, the very essence of the best security program ever created.

CLU cycled through the code, adjusting a little here and there, while closely monitoring the feedback received through the interface. He had a little reaction so far, no vital processes were affected. He displayed the high-level instructions. They were so complex and so well combined he knew that one wrong code insertion and the whole program would be broken beyond recovery.

At least a dozen alarm subroutines started, but Tron was too weak to keep CLU out of his system. He could only watch while trying without success to break free once more. Even the smallest intention would require a considerable effort…

Near him, CLU was absorbed by his work. He felt like a god. He was better than the Users because only he could create the perfect system. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do with Tron and began adjusting instruction after instruction, unaware of the time passing and what is happening around him. The only thing that mattered was the code in his hands and the interface link.

At his panel, Jarvis was overwhelmed by the amount of data he was receiving. He kept a close look on the flow, fighting the urge to notify CLU that the safety limit has been crossed long ago.

* * *

"That would be all for now." CLU disconnected himself while getting behind Tron, ready to synchronize his identity disc. "Give him a 15% energy level and stand by for the update."

"But the reboot subroutine is not active, how…?"

"We will have to watch every modification in order to devise a working repurposing process. I cannot watch the code change if he goes into reboot mode."

"But that means…" Jarvis couldn't finish.

"I am well aware what it means and I am sure he will survive. Carry on!"

Jarvis turned back to his workstation, adjusting the energy flow. A little beep warned them that disc synchronization is ready to start. CLU attached it to Tron's back and began to monitor the process closely.

* * *

 _Did Flynn escape? Is he back to his world?_ Tron couldn't do much except think while standing there tied up to a vertical platform which would limit his actions to a minimum.

 _If only I could reach Alan-One. Maybe Flynn is working on this, they will both fix the Grid in no time!_ He tried to loosen one of his restraints.

 _Oh, designed for me? Now I feel special!_ CLU was afraid if he had to keep him incapacitated like this. So maybe there was hope to break free, but Tron was so tired…

 _So CLU is trying to REWRITE me? But he's not a User, he cannot do that! Or can he?_

Tron felt nothing at first, just a strange sensation coming from the interface link. Then one alarm after another notified him that major changes are taking place.

 _Maybe I can send a false feedback, or take control over CLU though this!_ But as soon as the thought formed in his mind, he knew it was impossible. That was the purpose of the small device on his chest: to prevent his initiatives!

Hundreds of thoughts went through his mind while CLU repurposed his code. Tron felt so tired he only wanted all to end sooner. Standing there, unable to move or even talk made him feel strange. He never was so vulnerable. Where was Alan-One? Why isn't Flynn taking action?

Tron had no idea of how much time had passed. Suddenly, he noticed an increased energy flux. The flow made him feel good, his eyes were open again and he was looking for the proper opportunity to escape.

 _So he's done? Finally! Maybe after reboot, I will have the chance to get out of here! Surely I can overcome whatever damage he's done to my code. Alan-One must have thought something like this could happen after the last encounter with the MCP._

 _What?! CLU deactivated my reboot subroutine? He's experimenting on me! It doesn't matter if I get derezzed in the process as long as he gets his precious data! I'll fight it, you won't get a thing from me CLU!_

A soft click preceded the synchronization. Then all went dark while the pain was flooding his body. No one had been reconfigured alive, it was something beyond imagination. Tron tried to fight with it, but the entire process drained every bit of energy from his system. CLU compensated for the loss yet nothing could take away the pain. And it went on with every instruction CLU had rewritten!

* * *

Tron woke up in a dark room. He was free, but something felt different as if he was not himself anymore. Then he remembered about what happened and the memory of it was too strong. A few moments later, the room lit and CLU along with two of his guards came in. Still, under the impression of his memories, Tron was unable to fight.

CLU kept on doing his repurposing. Each time he would add more aggressive subroutines and watch their effect while those would replace the original code. There was one last change to make, the riskiest of all. But it was required. Without it, all the work was in vain. He won't even call him Tron anymore! No, a new name, a perfect name for his best program.

With an expert gesture CLU linked himself to the silver-glowing iLink. He began to remove all the barriers in order to reach the Primary Directive, the one which only Alan-One should be able to access. He knew every bit of the code, most of it was his own creation and it gave a sense of infinite power. CLU was like the Users, he could re-design their programs!

He reached the highest level of programming and somewhere between the objectives, there was his target. With a tap of his forefinger, the Directive was brought in front. The letters floated above the identity disc: **I FIGHT FOR THE USERS!** CLU tried to remove it, but a violent feedback reaction came through the interface link. He knew it was impossible to erase that without damaging Tron beyond recovery.

 _What should I do now?_ He stood there thinking. Then he added new high priority objectives while the Primary Directive would slowly fade away in the background. If he cannot remove it, he will hide it.

"Jarvis, prepare for new Primary Directive insertion. This should conclude the whole process." He made a final adjustment. Red letters were flashing above the disc in his hands: **ALL USERS ARE THE ENEMIES CLU. PROTECT CLU AT ALL COSTS!**

The yellow-lined program stepped back, waiting for the final stage of repurposing to take place. He crossed his arms while standing in front of Tron, totally unaware that the interface link was still active between them.

The service program began to work on his console and moments after, CLU fell on the floor. He was still getting the feedback from the reconfiguration process. Jarvis severed the link and moved away. CLU felt confused and tired. He leaned on a wall and looked around. The surroundings were blurry, without shape. He gasped and, for the first time, felt sorry for the captive.

Then all ended. The repurposing was complete. CLU looked at the program he was experimenting on for so long. His energy lines changed to a beautiful red color. A strange noise he couldn't remove during all those configurations was the only sign that Tron's code was altered. He stepped forward and touched his face. There was no reaction.

Something went blank in CLU's mind. Since he received that feedback through the interface he was feeling… different. Now, seeing Tron like this was almost a shock.

"I am sorry… Now I know what you've been through. It… was necessary. I need you to create the perfect system. It's what Flynn wants and that is my only purpose…" His voice was tired and somehow sad.

Jarvis stood there silent, amazed by what he saw.

"Release him."

"But he is…"

CLU did not allow him to finish. "Rinzler won't harm me, release him!"

The restraints vanished, and since there was nothing to sustain him, the red program nearly collapsed. CLU caught him just in time. Rinzler appeared to be inactive. No one knew if it was normal, but then again, no one had been reconfigured like this. CLU removed all the monitoring devices from him, gently laying the inert program on the floor. Then he turned to Jarvis: "It will take a while. I'll take care of him. You may leave. And take the guard with you."

A respectful nod was the only answer. Jarvis left and CLU sat down on the floor near the one he used to call his friend. A strange feeling was rushing through his mind, something he could not understand. For some reason, he wasn't happy even if repurposing was a complete success. A tear rolled down his face. "If I only knew…"


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

The first thing he felt was the cold and hard surface beneath him. A gentle hum came from the left and his mind recognized it as the sound of an energy conduit. He opened his eyes to see a luminous ceiling. It took a while to adjust and slowly he got accustomed to the room. Rinzler turned his head left, then right. He saw another program leaning on the wall, thinking or maybe in a rest cycle. He struggled to rise and stand tall, but the effort drained him. Just before he would fall, the other program was near him.

"Easy big fella, one step at a time!" The contact made him stronger and Rinzler understood that the other guy was diverting energy from his own system towards him.

"Who… am… I?" His voice sounded broken as if the speech routine was corrupted.

"You'll get all the answers, but first you need to rest. You gave us quite a scare." CLU held him and they both headed slowly to a healing station. "Come on, step inside. You'll feel much better after this."

CLU adjusted some of the controls, double checking each step of the healing process. Satisfied with the results he left to prepare everything needed to accommodate his new security program.

* * *

A few cycles passed. The recovery was slow for Rinzler. He would spend most of his time resting. But now he was able to walk alone and he felt active. The only program he saw the entire time was CLU. Today he will have to answer his questions.

As if these thoughts called him, CLU showed up. He was smiling, happy to see Rinzler standing and obviously waiting for his arrival. "How are you today, my friend?"

Rinzler remained silent. He hated the sound of his own voice. He looked at CLU and that seemed to be enough for the yellow-lined program. He stepped forward. "I know, you want answers. I think it's safe for you now. Come, sit down and ask away, I'll tell you everything I know."

"What… happened to me?"

CLU took a deep breath. "You were hurt in a disc battle. Your memory files along with a large portion of your code were severely damaged. It took nearly 50 millicycles to replace all those broken instructions. It was a painful and slow process. There were times when I thought you won't get through it."

"What is my purpose?"

"You are the best program in the Game Grid. You are my primary security enforcer and an important part of the system. Also," CLU laid a hand on his shoulder "you are my friend. Together we will bring the Grid to its maximum potential!" He stood up. "Come, I want to show you something."

Rinzler followed him to a nearby room, a large one, circular in shape. "This is a Disc Wars Simulator. You can practice here anytime. When you think you're ready, we will move into the Lightcycle Arena." He nodded towards his guard and he stepped forward holding a glowing cube. "This should give you the basic information about the Grid and everything else you need to know."

Rinzler took it.

"I'll have to get back to work, there are so many things that need to be done. But remember, you can call me anytime. Just tell the guard outside and I'll come." Rinzler nodded in agreement and CLU left.

 _I should see what's on this._ He went back to his room, dimmed the lights and expanded the cube with a gentle gesture. Diagrams of the Grid, details about various program types, and vehicles popped up. He began to study them with a preoccupied look.

* * *

The lights were reduced to a minimum. Rinzler was resting after a long training session in the Disc Wars Simulator. He was breathing rapidly, obviously caught in a bad dream.

He was in a room with CLU and another program. He was unable to stop whatever they were doing to him. Then he saw himself fighting with four Elite Guards, trying to protect someone. He defeated two and took one's identity disc to face the other two. They were no match for his fighting skills. Then he heard someone saying "You've been corrupted!" and turned to face another possible enemy. He saw CLU marching towards a fallen program who was trying to crawl out of his way. He turned against CLU. "Flynn, go!" Then all went black and he was back in that room. "Stand by to synchronize the disc," said CLU, and he felt something which cannot be described through words.

Rinzler woke up. He made a few steps then fell to his knees, while still under the impression of the dream. He remained there, on the floor, waiting for the shock to pass. _Maybe I should ask CLU about this._ But something was telling him it wasn't a good idea. He stood up, pulled his disc and proceeded to the training simulator.

The room lit and Rinzler began to adjust the game parameters:

*Enemy type: **Elite Guard**

*Number of enemies: **4**

*Skill Level: **maximum**

A confirmation message lit on the configuration panel: **Simulation loaded. Enter when ready!**

* * *

Almost 1.000 cycles passed. The Grid was now under the total control of CLU. As promised, Rinzler was by his side, and his name was a feared one. He was the ultimate combatant in the Game Grid, no one survived his fighting skills. No one could hide from him, and only his sight was enough to scare anyone. Anyone but CLU.

The Grid was close to perfection but something kept on bothering CLU: where is Flynn? Why did he abandon the fight all of a sudden? CLU managed to learn a lot about the world in which the Users live, and according to his Primary Directive, it needed a lot of adjustments.

One day, CLU came across a program which was monitoring an old, outdated I/O Port. He saw in his code the means to reach a User and he devised a plan to re-open the Portal. Outside, a loud "beep" woke up Alan Bradley. It was a message coming from Flynn's Arcade, a place that was closed long ago when its owner disappeared.

CLU was patient. He knew sooner or later someone will come in through the Portal, maybe Bradley himself. That should bring Flynn out. When he shows up, he'll get his disc - the Master Key! That will allow the programs to leave the Grid.

And one day, the Portal lit, a User stepped inside the computer world.


End file.
